Harry Potter and the Throne Of Might
by cedricpkj
Summary: Im not that good at summarys so just come in and read... R&RP.S If the throne of might isnt mentioned, NOT YET... it will be in future additions...


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT, ON ANY CIRCUMSTANCES OWN ANY CHARACTERS

IN THIS STORY. THE CREDIT GOES TO J.K ROWLING. NOT ME.

I ONLY OWN THE PLOT. (NOW ISN'T THAT SAD?)

FACTS:

Daniel Radcliffe is British

Emma Watson is French

Rupert Grint is British

I am a nut! Mwahahahahahaa!

A STORY OF HARRY POTTER'S LIFE

Harry woke up to a new day. The birds were singing outside the room's window. Suddenly, he heard a crashing banging noise from downstairs. He heard Fred and George's voices apologizing repeatedly to Mrs. Weasley who seemed to be shouting at the twins. Apparently, Fred and George accidentally dropped a box of fireworks on to the floor and the escaped fireworks were now whizzing around The Burrow. Ginny and Hermione seemed to be running for cover as Harry heard screams and running from the stairs. Anyway, Harry stepped out of his room and ran for cover as a firework of a dragon went racing towards him. He dodged into a room while the firework whizzed passed.

While Ginny, Harry, and Hermione were enjoying evening tea, Ron apperated into Harry's house with a loud, unexpected cracking noise. Giving Harry and Ginny the shock of their life. "Ron, why-do-you-have-to-apperate-into-our-house-every-time-and-not-use-the-door!" Harry asked in one breath. Ron just shrugged and said, "Hermione, when we get back home, expect your parents." Hermione gave a nod of approval and Ginny asked quickly, "would you want a slice of toast before you go?" Ron merely grinned but said nothing and with a pop, he disapperated. Hermione finished off her tea and said "well, I must get going. My parents might arrive at our house at any minute!" and with that, she disapperated. Harry said to Ginny, "She is getting increasingly time conscious with every visit." With a tone of sarcasm in his voice. Ginny laughed and said, "Well, with only 'won-won' on her mind, of course she wouldn't want to be late for dear 'won-won'" then both of them laughed.

The next morning, Ginny went out for shopping while Harry was at work at Weasely's Wizarding Wheezes. As Ginny shopped, she bumped into Dean Thomas; her formal ex-boyfriend. He scowled at her as he walked pass as he was still mad about Harry being with Ginny. After shopping, she used floo powder to travel back to their house. Ginny was especially excited because in a week's time, she would be having her name changed to Mrs. Potter instead of Ms Ginny Weasley. Ginny heard a knocking sound on the door and went to open it. It was Hermione come to visit.

Ginny lead Hermione to the living room and then rushed off to get a cup of tea for themselves. Hermione, after finishing off her tea, helped Ginny to clean up the house for the wedding next week. After an hour of cleaning, Harry returned home. "Guess what I have for you love," Said Harry, "I can't guess Harry, you always bring back the unexpected." Replied Ginny, "well, open this box and you will find out." Ginny blushed and opened the box to find a beautiful wedding dress encrusted with diamonds and rubies. "Wow… there is no other word to describe this wedding gown besides the word astounding" Said Hermione in an awed voice, and Harry replied "oh, I was going for amazing…"

"Will you, Ginny Weasley, take Harry Potter's hand in marriage?" "I will" Answered a very happy Ginny, "and will you, Harry Potter, take Ginny Weasely's hand in marriage?"

"I will" answered a smiling Harry, "I now declare you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride. Harry kissed like he never kissed before. His and Ginny's tongue now wrestling with each other, and the ring upon Ginny's finger, Hermione, Patil Parvarti, and Ron Weasley were all grinning while only Hermione cried in happiness over her best friend's marriage.

The Potters threw a party on the evening of their marriage. Everything went fine and Hermione suggested that she put a spell to protect Ginny from harm.

"But Ginny has to be a virgin." "Never mind Hermione, why don't you guys use it?" "Well, we err don't really meet the requirements". "So, Harry, how do you think our first time will be?" she said as she giggled. "err… fun and… err…. Special?" Harry said awkwardly. Ginny giggled harder…..

2 YEARS LATER

"….. and the potion will be able to cure about any diseases in the books of modern healing in the world of witchcraft and wizardry."

"James, that lecture was amazing for a child your age." Young James Potter's mother. Replied to his mother, Ginny Potter, "I'll be revealing it in a healers' meeting at st. Mungo's" "Good luck." The doorbell then rang and Harry Potter, a proud father of 2 children- Lily and James Potter, went to answer the door. Harry got an unpleasant surprise when he saw… "Hello Dudley, how did you find this place?" "From mom" he replied as-a-matter-of-factly, Dudley strongly reminded Harry of uncle Vernon- a fat man with barely any neck. "Who is it at the door Harr- oh, hello, I'm Ginny Potter" Harry spun around to see Ginny standing in the hallway, holding a hand out to shake Dudley's. Dudley stared at Ginny's backside and said "nice one" in an instant, Harry had his wand upon Dudley and muttered so only Dudley could hear: "this is my house, and that is my wife. Do not say that or I swear I will hex you in to oblivion!" "OKAY! POINT THAT THING AWAY FROM ME! I came here to ask if you will take care of my daughter while I'm overseas." "Okay" "will you lock her in the cupboard like we did?" "You did what!" Exclaimed Ginny. "Hey, you hurt my dad!" Suddenly, Harry found Ginny Strangling Dudley and James and Lily aiming for Dudley's head. Harry, over the confusion, shouted "STOP!" and Ginny stopped strangling Dudley. "Okay. James, Lily, put your wands away and Ginny, let me handle this. Dudley wheezed and thanked Harry and then raced to his car and drove away.

"Bing Bong" Harry went to answer the door and found Hermione had come around to see them. "Hermione! Why are you here? You are pregnant, you should stay at home!" "Harry, to Ron and I, this place is like our second home. Go on Angelina go play with James and Lily." Ginny stepped into the hallway; "Hermione! You…you… you're pregnant again! Why didn't you tell us? Why are you here? You should be resting at home! Come in to the living room, oh Hermione, just think! Your second child! How exciting! How old is it?" "7 months. And it's a male." Hermione Weasley was pregnant again. She already had a boy named Angelina. "I'm not the only one pregnant. Katie is already expecting her third baby soon. Fred is happier than Ron was when the exams were over." "I congratulate them." 'Crack!' "Oh hello Ron, how are things at the office?" a tired looking Ron had just apperated into Harry's house. "Pretty hectic, especially now you have gone, I can't wait till' I can retire. Harold got fired after he was caught drinking firewhiskey. And that nut Bode is still going on even though he is supposed to retire. Ah well, as they say; Once an aurour," "always an aurour." Finished Harry. Ron replied "yes. But now he is more hot headed than usual." Then Ron turned to Hermione. "Hermione how's my son and how are you? Is he still kicking you in the stomach?" Asked Ron, "No. he isn't kicking me anymore and I hope he won't. If he does, I think he is going to make me sick up my breakfast. Do you hear that? Don't kick your mother." Crooned Hermione to the unborn baby. Ron grinned and stroked Hermione's abdomen saying "Yeah, that's right, don't kick your mother, and you are one heck of a mischief maker, even though you are still in there…" Harry, Ginny and Hermione laughed, until Harry, still chuckling, said: "what are you going to call him Ron?"

"I dunno, Jeremy?" "Weasley, Jeremy" Said Ginny with a good imitation of professor McGonagall's voice, "GRIFFINDOR!" shouted Harry with an even better imitation of the sorting hat. Everyone laughed. "Well Harry, Its time for us to go. Thanks for the company." "You're welcome." Meanwhile, Ginny was giving the kids a cookie each. "Cookies! Thanks mum!" Said James and Lily together. "Thank you for the Cookies aunty Ginny!" squealed Angelina. And Ron disapperated with an Angelina clutching a big bag of cookies before saying goodbye to Ginny.

Christmas was at an end, the Potters' children were about to return to Hogwarts, and an air of excitement was showing itself present. James, Angelina and Lily were all packing their bags when James, half reading the daily prophet, half packing his bag. "DAD? DAD! COME HERE!" Screamed James down the stairs. Harry went up to attend his child's call. "What is it James? Don't you know your mother is having a headache? What are you shouting abou-" Harry stopped in his tracks. He just saw the headlines; **HE WHO MUST NOT BE NAMED IS BACK! IS THIS THE END?**

Harry was so shocked that he couldn't say a word. 'How can this be?' He thought, 'I thought I killed him, destroyed every single horcrux and yet, he's back?'

It was 10 pm, all the students of Hogwarts were preparing to go back to their dormitories when there was a loud banging noise from downstairs. Someone outside was screaming "HELP! HELP! HELP! DEATH EATERS! HELP ME! AHHHHHHHH!"

All the students screamed and ran in different directions. Teachers alerted the **Order of the phoenix.** Soon, chaos ensued. Death eaters were swarming in to the dormitories and spells flew. Not only from the death eaters' wands, but from a brave few too. Suddenly someone shouted "kill the rest! Leave the potters! The dark lord needs them!" then there were many shouts of "AVADA KEDAVRA!" and there were dull thuds as people died due to the killer effects of the curse. There was an explosion and the members of the order of the phoenix, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Bill, Charlie, Dean and Colin all bursted in to the room. There were several stunning spells and the death eaters hit the floor. Hermione cried out "Angelina, Angelina, are you there!" there was no reply except a moan from across the room. There, they found James, Angelina and Lily all huddled behind a wall of furniture.

"Angelina, Lily, James, you're all right! Oh, we thought we lost all of you!" exclaimed Hermione, "AUNTY HERMIONE! BEHIND YOU!" "EXPELIARMUS!" yelled two men. Hermione and Lily both flew across the room. Lily landed on the fallen couch but Hermione wasn't so lucky. She missed the couch and hit the mantelpiece. "Compliments of the dark lo-" the death eaters didn't get the chance to finish their sentence because Ron gave an angered roar and launched spells at the death eaters. They fell to the floor. Ron ran to Hermione while Ginny and Harry assisted Angelina. Charlie, Bill, Dean and Colin all guarded the door. "Hermione! HERMIONE! Wake up! You can't leave me!" there was an alarmingly large puddle of blood trickling from her forehead. "r-r-Ron, I feel cold…." "Hermione, we have to get to St. Mungo's" "Ron, I'm sorry…" her head drooped down; she was dead. "HERMIONE! WAKE UP! DON'T LEAVE ME! WE STILL HAVE ANGELINA AND JEREMY TO TAKE CARE OF! THIS CAN'T HAPPEN! YOU HAVE TO LIVE! I LOVE YOU, WAKE UP! RENERVATE! RENERVATE! WAKE UP! PLEASE! " Ron was issuing a constant trickle of large, beady tears now. Holding Hermione in his arms he hugged Hermione for the last time as hard as he could. "Its too late Ron, she's left us." But Ron didn't care; he was still holding her, sobbing loudly into his deceased lover's arms. It was a sad scene. Ginny tried to coax Ron away from Hermione but he just pushed her away. Even Harry was silently issuing a stream of tears as he watched his best friend's deceased body in Ron's arms.

The funeral had come. Hermione's coffin was lowered as Ron was still crying. He had cried unstoppably for 4 days straight and therefore had red eyes. He could only watch as his wife went underground in the wooden coffin. The overhead tombstone read "Hermione Weasley, a good wife and a good mother, killed by a death eater." Ron muttered under his breath "Hermione, I s-swear I will kill those who k-k-k-killed you. I don't c-care about your presence; I will kill those who killed you. I-I love you." And he turned his back upon his wife. Angelina, who was said "goodbye mommy", turned her back too and started to walk away.

A week after the funeral, As Ron visited Hermione's grave, he noticed something that he didn't notice before. A small hourglass attached to a piece of string; 'a time turner' he thought to himself. 'And…and…there's a note'

_Ron, take the time turner and return to save Hermione. I saw how depressed you were and decided to give you a chance to save Hermione. Take Hermione's own time turner. And… you know what to do…._

_Sincerely,_

_Luna Lovegood _

Ron, quickly said to Hermione's grave, "I have to save you." And used the time turner…….

"Ron, where did you put the butter dear?" "In the cabinet like you told me to love" Ronald Weasley had saved Hermione successfully and changed the course of history but not without costing Ron many cuts and bruises. With Hermione restored, Ron's life had never been better. Harry, who had tracked down and killed the dark lord and his servants for the second time, but not before costing Neville his life due to the fact that he was the chosen one, was visiting Ron with Ginny and their children. "Thanks Ron." "My pleasur-mmpphhhh" Hermione had pulled Ron into a deep kiss before he could finish his sentence. Ron and Hermione had moved closer to Hogwarts after the death eater incident. Now, they lived just next door to Fred and George's joke shop branch in Hogsmeade. That way, their kids could see them when they came on their Hogsmeade trips. Hermione got told what happened with the time turner and how Ron made it in time to save her. She was more appreciative of Ron's existence as a result of what happened.

This is the first chapter in my story. Please R&R and if any comments, please e-mail me at 


End file.
